Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie
'Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie is a two part special movie of Power Rangers Samurai. The episode focuses on the Team Up between the Samurai Rangers and Ranger Operator Series Red of Power Rangers RPM. The episode uses footage from the Super Sentai movies,'' Samurai Sentai Shinkenger The Movie: The Fateful War'' & Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger: Ginmaku Bang!!. This is the first encounter between two teams since SPD's Wormhole, and the first team up since Operation Overdrive's Once A Ranger in 2007. The movie aired on November 26, 2011 as a hour long specialPower Rangers November Listings (Updated 11/3) - Fuñaroboard. This is also the first team up episode to use footage from its Japanese counterpart since Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue's Trakeena's Revenge. Summary Synopsis :To be added Primary Cast :Jayden: Alex Heartman :Kevin: Najee De-Tiege :Mia: Erika Fong :Mike: Hector David Jr. :Emily: Brittany Anne Pirtle :Antonio: Jeremy Birchall (Dubbed voice only) :Scott Truman: Tobias Reiss (Dubbed voice only) Minor Cast :Mentor Ji: Rene Naufahu Trivia *It's the first Power Rangers movie since Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. Uniquely, it will also be the first made for TV movie in the franchise. *This is the second team up between a team from the Disney era and Saban era, the first was Time Force (the last of Saban produced Power Rangers before Samurai) and Wild Force (the first of the Disney era Power Rangers). *This is the fourth team up not to feature all the members of the previous team (as Ranger Operator Series Red is the only one who appears), the first was Lost Galaxy's To The Tenth Power (where the Silver Space Ranger does not appear), the second was Lightspeed Rescue's Trakeena's Revenge (where the Magna Defender does not appear), and third was SPD's History (where only the first three Dino Thunder Rangers appeared). **In Space's True Blue to the Rescue does not count, as the Space Rangers, minus Red, were previously the Turbo Rangers. *Only Scott Truman is in the team-up, dubbed in ranger form only by Tobias Reiss, whose name is believed by fans to be an alias for Eka Darville, who played Scott in RPM. *The team-up marks the debut of the Super Modes for the Samurai Rangers as well as the debut of Shark Attack Mode. It also marks the debut of the Lantern Zord and Shark Sword. *Steven Skyler does not appear in this episode and is not credited in the opening. *In terms of continuity, the episode takes place between episodes 26 and 32 of RPM, as the RPM Ultrazord is still active. *This is the second team up where a past Ranger uses a power-up available to the current team. In this case, Scott using Mega Shark Mode. The first being However, this has occured in Power Rangers before. In Once A Ranger, Adam uses a Defender Vest, part of the Operation Overdrive Rangers' arsenal. **The difference between the two instances is that RPM Red using Mega Shark Mode also occured in Shinkenger vs. Go-onger, while Adam using the Defender Vest is American-exclusive. *This is the first Power Rangers movie to use footage from movies that star its Super Sentai counterparts. *This is the second time that footage from a non Super Sentai VS movie is also used in Power Rangers. The first was Invasion of the Ranger Snatchers, which used footage from the Ohranger movie. *This team up is the third to be based on a Super Sentai VS movie and the first since Trakeena's Revenge. *This is the 3rd time a Disney character is on Nickelodeon. The first two times were when Nickelodeon had the Muppet Babies prior to their selloff by Disney, and when Doug has been repeated after Disney took over production of that show. *This is the third time when somebody else has dubbed a ranger's voice (in this case, Antonio and according to the credits, Scott), after SPD's Wormhole, where Jeffrey Perazzo voiced Tommy instead of Jason David Frank, and Mighty Morphin' season 2 when Jason, Trini and Zack's actors had left but their characters were still in the show. References Category:Samurai episodes Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode Category:Movie Category:Samurai episodes Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode Category:Movie